Lap Dance
by C.I.Gataki21
Summary: After seven years of the sexual tension builing, it pushes Ren over the edge when he gives Horo a lap dance and as he goes over the edge he takes Horo with him. Oh yea get your groove on XD


**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything but the plot.

Hope you like it my second time writing a Horo and Ren.

I'm excited about this one and I don't know why but damn I think it's hot, but hey that's just me.

Was listening to Kelly Rowland's songs, I'm down for whatever for the bathroom scene and motivation for the dance scene's and the lap dance. Listened to lay it on my when Ren sings lay it on me to Horo XD. well a line or two.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>Lap Dance.<span>

Music bounced through the club commanding the bodies to move in time with the beat, with each other as heat caressed sweat slicked skin making the bodies slide against each other more easily creating delicious sensations. The decorations congratulated the couple on their happy engagement because that was the reason everybody was their but it didn't mean they couldn't have a good time or use this party to their advantage.

Ren rolled his head to the side exposing more neck to Horo as their bodies moved against each other and reached his arm back to cup the taller man's neck before sliding fingers into blue hair and tugging hard. Horo grinned into the skin on display and gripped Ren's hips grinding harder into him feeling a groan rumble up from deep in his chest "Tease." He ghosted his lips over Ren's ear enjoy the way the short man shivered against him.

They had been doing this for two hours just moving against one another, enjoying the contact under the cover of the club however the chemistry between them grew over the years since their first meeting and became highly flammable in the last three years. It was like a dance for them, always edging around each other but never actually taking it to the bedroom however Horo wanted more from this Chinese beauty.

He wanted to possess him, be with him.

Ren turned his head looking at the younger man and felt his breath catch when Horo's lips hovered over his, the warm puffs of air fanning his lips made him want things. But Ren had wanted this man for quiet sometime yet they never took it further and it often left him needing and slightly angry. Horo rubbed his fingers against the skin on display as there where large triangles cut out of Ren's pants all the way down and left little to the imagination. Yet what really got to Horo was the fact Ren wasn't…no couldn't wear underwear with these pants because it would show, so he slid his fingers deeper in the triangles to curl his fingers over the inside of the Chinese man's thighs.

His eyes slid half way shut as fingers tips moved under the material driving him mad with nothing but a little caress, Ren pulled on Horo's hair again as he rolled his hips down feeling that hard cock pressed up against him. It was the stuff of his fantasies and torturous dreams because he knew how big the Ainu was but Ren had never seen it, sucked it or been fucked with it when it was all he wanted and needed. Horo squeezed Ren's thighs as he rocked faster while pressing his parted lips to the shorter man's cheek and just panted against the heated skin, occasionally flicking his tongue out to taste slightly salty skin. God Ren was intoxicating, addictive.

Ren turned his head feeling Horo's pants against his lips and curled his other hand back gripping the younger man's jeans over his hip and slid his thumb under the band feeling slick skin. Horo closed his eyes feeling his breathing become erratic as his chest heaved; he slid his hand up over the shorter man's muscled chest to span his fingers over wide cupping Ren's neck keeping his head in place. Ren moaned, it was like having sex on the dance floor which only made him want the Ainu even more because if he danced like this driving him to the point of close climax imagine what he would be like under the covers.

Horo tightened his grip on Ren's neck as their hips rocked faster looking into gold eyes darkened by desire knowing this would have to end soon or he would spoil his pant like a teenager having his first wet dream. Ren cried out softly in Horo's hovering mouth as his body tightened, pleasure raising fast to sweep over him "God baby." He couldn't help the words passing his lips they always did when they did things like this. Horo pulled his hand out off Ren's pant leg and wrapped his arm around the Chinese man's waist slowing his motions watching as Ren moaned in disappointment as his eyes slid closed but Horo had to bring it down.

Ren rocked his hips for the last time and looked at the Ainu seeing one corner of the taller man's lips kick up in a grin "Drink." The most he could do was swallow while nodding before leading the way to their table where the others where. Upon reaching the table Horo took a seat on the end of the booth and slid the table over slightly so Ren could sit in his lap and leaned back against the leather seat before taking the bottle Ren passed over his shoulder. Ren smirked at Anna who was smirking right back as she sipped her drink with her husband sat very close to her, they both looked flush but then again he and Horo probably did as well.

Hao slid into the those side of the booth with his fiancé in-tow flashing grins all around while Lyserg's appearance was slightly dishevelled, the man blushed heavily trying to resort order to his appearance but Hao just pulled him onto his lap. Lyserg smiled looking at his man who just smirked before nipping his chin; he slid his arms around his fiancé and kissed him slowly before sliding to the side so he could face the others.

Ren leant forward on the table and spread his thighs to rest on either side of Horo's closed legs and smirked slightly as he rotated his hips slowly. Horo tipped his head back against the top of the booth and gripped Ren's hip with one hand lifting his hips slightly, god he wouldn't last much longer if the golden eyes beauty kept this up.

Anna rested her head against her husband's shoulder fingers dancing over his chest which was partly on display by his so far opened shirt "So we're doing the lap dance challenge later I hear." She rested her legs over Yoh's. He smiled at his wife's words "Yea Hao loved it so much at ours I said I would do it for him." Yoh looked down at his wife who tipped her head back and smiled before brushing their lips while moving his hand up and down her bare leg.

Ren raised an eyebrow at this "Should be fun" he rotated his hips the other way "who's playing and how many couples." The last word came out slightly rasped as Horo lifted his hips again. Yoh smirked "A few but you and Horo are one." He watched his blue haired friend smirk and glanced at Ren who just sipped his drink with a smile.

The game Yoh created at his own engagement party years ago was couple competing against each other to one song of their choice for the most sexiest or sensual lap dance. The winner was decided by the crowd and the won a prize of some sort, it was a fun game to play but it was more suited bachelor parties but with when it came to them they did their own things.

Hao smirked "Going to be don't you think." His smirk grew into a smile when all Horo could do was raise his bottle while Ren shrugged as if unbothered but if the look on his face was anything to go by then Ren was excited by the idea. Lyserg took the glass for the table and took a drink before passing it to Hao then spoke "The winner gets a little vacation plus a camera" He smiled "I picked them myself."

Ren placed his bottle on the table "Sounds nice where is it at." He frowned with a smile still on his face when Lyserg tried to tell him but Hao kept stealing kisses to shut him up. He shook his head at them and slid from Horo's lap "I'm going to dance find me when it starts." Ren cast a look at Horo whose eyes were locked on him. Horo felt his balls draw tighter at the seductive look on Ren's face and found himself placing the drink down as he came to his feet right behind the older man, and found his eyes dropping to the firm ass nicely encased by his black pants mumbling "Me too."

Anna watched them leave "After 7 years you think they would have done it by now." She glanced at her soon to be brother in law.

Lyserg just smiled but it was mischievous "I knew what he was doing."

Hao came over his partner pushing him back down on the seats "Anybody with a brain could see what they what they were doing." He dropped sucking kisses and little nips to Lyserg's neck enjoying his partners laugh.

Yoh just smiled at his wife "I'm so glad you've been mine since I was 8." He brushed their lips loving her humming in agreement.

Ren walked backwards after taking Horo's hand leading him further into the dance floor but felt a thrill shoot through him as Horo stopped him before dragging him so their bodies where flush. Horo smirked when Ren moaned and slid his hand around the shorter man's waist to cup his ass cheek and moved one thigh between his. Ren rested one hand on Horo's chest as the other slid up into his hair before their hips started moving to the beat, he tipped his chin up brushing his lips over Horo's chin and rocked his hips a little more.

Horo dipped his head nipping at Ren's bottom lip and kneaded the older man's ass taking in the sight of Ren who hair was slightly damp and faced was flushed, Horo tightened his arm around Ren until there was no more space between them. Ren slid his other hand up into Horo hair and rolled his hips down as he pressed his lips to the taller man's cheek, he moaned when Horo rolled his hips to counteract his action.

Damn could you have Death by dance floor on your certificate?

Ren bent his fingers crushing blue strands between his fingers and pulled Horo's head down so he could whisper into his ear or more like sing "Lay it on me" he flicked his tongue out to trace the shell. He sang the next line "Put your hands on my body." Ren blew on the shell before sucking on the lobe only pulling away after five minutes but parted with a nip to the lobe. Horo groaned feeling shivers running down his back and pressed their hips harder together grinding into Ren, the man knew his ears were a major pleasure spot for him. But then that exactly what the golden eyed beauty wanted to tease him, drive him mad with desire and Horo had no complaints when it came to Ren.

He felt his head tip back when Horo cupped his cheeks and squeezed hard parting them slightly while rolling his hips up, Ren moaned louder when lips attacked his neck leaving marks with punishing kisses. God yes, Ren tightened his arms bringing his head up pressing his fore head to Horo's as their lips remained a hair's widths part and panted as their hips moved faster "Horo." He looked into darkened eyes full of desire. Horo nipped at Ren's bottom lip before sucking on it only to release it when Ren moaned as hands tugged on his hair, the Chinese man's hips rolled down as his eyes slid to half-mast and Horo knew he was close.

Ren brushed their lip once wanting more and groaned when Horo brushed back, he was finally going to get his kiss after seven years Ren would know Horo's kiss. Horo watched Ren's eyes close as he tiled his head, fuck yes he was finally getting a kiss Horo couldn't help but groan ghosting their lips once more before moving in to take a real kiss….

….Hands on his shoulder had Horo closing his eyes in frustration and rolled his forehead against Ren's. He couldn't believe it so close and yet still so far and when hands pulled him back Ren let go of Horo before turning to face Anna but he couldn't let go for long. Horo smiled slightly when Ren stepped back into him and lifted his arms wanting more contact, the Ainu gave the short man what he wanted and wrapped his arms around him bring them even closer.

Anna raised one eyebrow "You have to pick your song and number." She stepped to the side pointing at the DJ box where Morty was playing by standing on a small platform.

Ren took a step forward intending for Horo to follow when hands pulled him free, Anna waved her hand at Horo before pulling him alone. God damn if he had to wait another seven years just to get that close again Ren was going to kill Anna.

Horo sipped from his bottle at the bar waiting for Ren to come get him, he smiled when a blonde stood beside him. The man smiled back "Horo right." Horo nodded holding his hand out "And you." Because he had no idea if they had meet before, for the last seven years he didn't see anyone else but Ren. The blonde smile "Mark Lyserg's cousin from England. " Horo nodded "Of course we met at the airport." The blonde smiled while leaning on the bar.

Ren slid from the booth looking for Horo and weaved through the people to see him at the bar talking to a blond who by the looks was edging closer and closer. He glared at the man about to take a step forward when Lyserg stopped him handing him a long strip of black silk "What's this." He looked the green haired man. Lyserg's smile was cheeky "Tie him up or use it to wrap around his eyes or body to pull yourself up with." With that he winked before walking off.

Horo half listened to the blonde watching as Ren came to stand before him and wrapped a strip of cloth around the back of his neck and pulled him forwards, Horo felt a grin claim his lips and turned to face the man "Sorry we'll talk more later if that's ok." When he nodded with a smile Horo returned his attention to the man before him. God Ren felt heat lick at his skin with the look the Ainu was giving him, he looped the silk around his hands again making it short and bringing Horo closer before pressing close.

Their lips ghosted together as Morty's voice announced they were next, Ren smirked flicking his tongue over Horo's bottom lip and lead him to the centre of the circle and pushed him until he sat down "Grip the sides and don't let go." He leant forward putting his hands between Horo's thighs. Horo gripped the side of the chair his thumb laid along the top next to his thighs while his fingers curled under the seat and spread his legs slightly watching Ren who smirked kissing the corner of his mouth. Ren lifted his knee placing it against the inside of Horo's thigh and slowly moved it along before ghosting it over Horo's crotch and along his other thigh while he leant forward hand slid up a muscled chest.

Horo tipped his chin up trying to brush their lips but Ren pulled back pressing a finger to his lips before trailing his finger down over his neck and long his collar bone and shoulder as he walked around Horo until he stood behind him. Ren squeezed the younger man's shoulders before sliding his hands down the muscled chest again, loving how those muscles flexed and spanned his fingers wide moving down until his forefingers brushed Horo's cock. Horo groaned unsure if he could survive much more of this when hands gripped his shirt pulling it up before the hands disappeared and a leg slipped over his left shoulder, he couldn't resist he bit on the thigh before sucking the hurt.

Ren fisted Horo's hair and pulled his head back until their eyes met "Be a good boy." He slid his foot down to rest between Horo's thighs glad he put his flat material shoes on and arched his foot so his heel pressed against the hard bump. Horo felt his lips part in shock as Ren moved his heel side to side effectively rubbing his cock before sliding it up and down, after 5 minutes the foot slid over his thigh and to the floor making him groan in disappointment. Ren massaged Horo's head as he came to straddle the man while rotating his hips while dragging his nails down the back of his neck to the front of his shirt and undid it button by button.

His eyes connected with Horo and he bit one side of his lip and rocked his hips against Horo's who was trying his best to keep still "Good boy." Ren leant forward tongue tracing Horo's bottom lip. Horo tipped his head back when a tongue ran over his chin and down the line of his throat to flick in his clavicle as legs slid from his, he lifted his head to see Ren working his way down dropping kisses over his chest. Ren glanced up and hooked two fingers in the younger man's jean pulling the band slightly to rasp his tongue over the line of hair and released the band to slide his hands over Horo's thighs.

He loved the way Horo's thighs tensed and moved back swinging and dipping his hips as he came to his feet making Horo watch as he slid his hands over his body. Horo groaned feeling his jeans becoming even more impossibly tighter and his balls starting to ache while the head of his cock leaked beads of pre-cum. Ren turned presenting Horo with his back and bent at the waist keeping his legs straight as he rose up on the balls of his feet and shook his ass side to side loving Horo's groan and straightened his posture.

Ren looked over his shoulder as he sat one Horo's lap and gripped his thighs just above the knee using it to lean his weight on while lifting his hips and moving them over Horo's cock ever so lightly. Horo couldn't help it he raised his hips but whined when Ren whispered "Nuh huh." He dropped his ass back to the seat and waited for the Chinese beauty's next move. Ren sat back on Horo's lap and leant back so his head rested on the younger man's shoulder, he turned to look at the Ainu and moved his hips while snaking his hands behind his back to rub down Horo's abs.

Horo nearly swallowed his tongue when Ren lifted his ass to rub his hands over his covered cock "Damn Ren, mercy." He couldn't take anymore. Ren rubbed Horo one more time before rocking his hips as he stood up to turn around and came back to sit on Horo's lap facing him, he sucked on the taller man's chin as his hands wrapped around black silk. He rotated his hips before standing up and leant his chest over Horo "Put your mouth to work my zipper." Ren bit his bottom lip as a moan left him at the sight of Horo grabbing the zipper of his top and pull it down.

Ren sat back down when Horo unzipped his top then pressed their chests together as his hips moved faster, god he was edging himself close to the edge by doing all this to Horo it was such a power thrill to have this strong man at his mercy. Horo rolled his hips up watching Ren's lips part as he gasped softly, he rolled his hips again loving the way Ren pressed their cheeks together and panted in his ear "Ngh Ho…ro." The voice was raspy with need. Ren pulled back leaning out a little and pulled on the black silk around Horo's neck as he grinded down hard against Horo, he looped his hands again making Horo come closer as his back came away from the chair to brush their lips.

Horo sucked on Ren's chin and peppered kisses to his neck before leaning back against the chair to roll his hips up watching as Ren unwound his hands from the black silk until he gripped the edge and leant back until his head was upside down and his back was arched. Ren rolled his hips feeling sensation pulling him under in a current of pleasure and when hands gripped his hips he lifted up as those hands slid up his back. Horo couldn't wait anymore it was killing him and with Ren moving like that against him he gave up the fight and soothed his hands over skin that glistened slightly with sweat and dropped kisses to the skin, alternating between licks, nips and sucks.

Ren slid his hand into blue hair and fisted the strand pulling Horo's mouth to his so he could kiss the Ainu and when a tongue traced his bottom lip begging for entrance Ren could do no more than part his lips. Horo groaned at the taste of Ren as his tongue passed the short man's lips to explore every part of his mouth, god he was divine Horo tightened his arms around Ren and grinded into him. Ren curled his fingers nails digging into Horo's scalp as he moaned feeling a fire storm sweep through him, he jerked against Horo before arching his back.

Horo groaned as Ren sucked on his tongue before whimpering as his hips rocked for the final time, he pulled back looking at a flushed face with pleasure drowned eyes "Beautiful." Horo whispered the words while looking at Ren. He smiled soothing his hand down Horo's face to cup his cheek and kissed him again "I want you." Ren wrapped his arms around Horo's shoulders feeling boneless from what could be the most intense climax of his life from dry humping. Horo smiled "Sounds good to be and been a long time in waiting." He sat back in the chair when Morty asked the crowd if they had a winner.

Ren raised an eyebrow when they won but what he wanted right now was Horo not the prize, he slipped from the man's lap and grabbed the black silk around his neck pulling him up. Horo shrugged as he passed Yoh who was dancing with his women and gladly followed, dropping his eyes to that delectable ass. Ren glanced over his shoulder and smirked when Horo flicked his eyes up before going back to his ass, damn this man was fine and he was about to have it all to himself.

Horo followed Ren into the toilets knowing where the Chinese man wanted to take this but shook his head as they entered a stall "I'm not fucking you in a bathroom." He watched Ren narrow his eyes before shrugging. Fine they didn't have to fuck but Ren still wanted a taste, he sat down on the closed toilet lid and pulled Horo closer by his jean "But I still want to play." He ran his tongue over Horo's expose stomach. Good god he was going to die, Ren was just to fucking sexy for his own good and when the short man freed his cock Horo felt his hips snap forward "Fuck."

"I want you to fuck me" Ren whimpered the words at the sight of Horo's cock, it was big and thick "But you won't so I'll settle for this." He spoke the words over the Ainu's cock letting his breath caress the hard length. Horo gripped the top of the stall sides as his head tipped back "Damn tease." Warm puffs of air fanned over his weeping head yet no tongue or lips touched him, it was driving him mad. Ren slid one hand up Horo's chest loving the muscles rippling "I'm not a tease and you might want to watch this." He gripped the silk strip and pulled it down as his lips parted.

Horo lifted his head in time to seek a tongue lap at his beads of pre-cum and groaned rocking his hips forward but groaned again in disappointment when that tongue disappeared. Ren looped the silk in his hand before wrapping one end around the base of Horo's cock and cleverly but carefully looping it around Horo's balls and pulled. Horo banged his head against the door "What did you just do." God this shit was too kinky for him; Horo was going to cum soon and leave Ren unable to play. Ren smirked dragging his tongue from the base of Horo's cock to the tip "Silk cock ring" He tugged again loving as the man arched "I want to play." He flicked his eyes up.

Horo whimpered at the sight of Ren being a tease with his tongue lapping at his cock and that god dam silk wrapped around him. Ren moaned at the taste of Horo's cock and wrapped his lips around the head before sucking on it; he couldn't help but rock his hips and moan again because Horo had a way of making him want things on a whole new level. He swirled his tongue around the head before flicking his tongue in the slit and wrapped the silk around his fist again pulling tight earning him a groan as he slid his lips further down the hard length.

Horo banged his head back again "Fuck Ren." His hips lifted slowly fucking Ren's mouth as fingers massaged his balls…he banged his head again. Ren whimpered as his hips rocked wanting but not getting, he sucked harder on the cock in his mouth before pulling back to pump it as he blew cold air on Horo's balls. Ren sucked one into his mouth rolling his tongue against it and squeezed Horo's cock harder loving the groans he received and pulled back "Horo." He slid one hand up the man's chest "Fuck me please." His lips wrapped back around the head.

He rolled his head "N…o." Horo gripped the sides tighter because if he put his hands on Ren then he would end fucking him here, in the club bathroom there was nothing special about that. Ren whimpered moving his head faster and curled his fingers in Horo's tensed thigh, he pulled back until only the head remained between his lips and again swirled his tongue around it. Horo felt his mouth open but no sound came out as Ren deep throated him; he slid one hand half way down the stall wall as his hips rocked forward.

Ren slid back and did it again but this time kneaded Horo's ass cheek before digging his nails in on the way down, Horo's hips rocked forward again making him moan as Horo fucked his mouth. Damn he felt ready to cum but knew he wasn't with the silk holding him tightly but snugly yet Horo couldn't stop his body from tensing and back arching. Ren moaned sucking harder on Horo wanting to taste his cum but didn't want to stop just yet, so he pulled tighter on the silk pulling back to lap at the head while Horo's eyes connected with his. Horo groaned at the sight and Ren's please for him to fuck him but the dirty talk nearly broke him.

Ren dropped one hand to squeeze his own cock which was hard again and moaned "You would feel so hot and thick inside me." He lapped at the beads of pre-cum still managing to escape. "I really need you to fuck me Horo, I want to feel the heat of your cum when your release inside me." Ren rubbed his hard length through his pants one last time. "I'll beg, please fuck me." He cupped the Ainu's balls and mouth the side of his cock "I want you to cum on inside my mouth, inside me and over me." He moved down the base back to the balls again.

Horo felt his hips lift at the words and felt his hand drop further down the stall wall "Want to so badly." But he wouldn't do it here, he just wouldn't…right. Ren sucked on Horo through the silk at the base of his cock before whispering "But I want to be on your cock." he traced his tongue up the vein on the underside of Horo's cock. "Don't you want to hear your name of my lips as you're fucking me…so hard." Ren had to swallow his moan down just to get the last two words out. "I want to lay on the floor after shaking so badly looking well fucked covered in your cum." Ren sucked on the hard cock moving his head quickly.

Horo never knew Ren had such a dirty mouth or had a fantasy/fetish of him cumming all over him "Release me." He lifted his head watching as Ren moaned unlooping the silk before pulling as certain was as the silk slid off his skin. Ren placed his hands against Horo's thighs and slid his mouth further down sucking harder, only to arch his back when Horo gripped his hair as his came in his mouth. Horo groaned at the feeling of being deep throated while he came "Fuck Re…" his voice broke off as his eyes nearly rolled in the back of his head.

Ren moaned talking as much of Horo as he could before pulling back and swallowing the rest of the cum on his tongue but couldn't resist lapping at the head but groaned when hands gripped his upper arms pulling him before spinning him. Horo undid the shorter man's pants in a matter of seconds before dropping them to mid-thigh and gripped Ren's cheeks squeezing them while parting the globes of flesh to push in. He slammed his hands against the stall wall as his lips parted on a silent cry; Horo was so thick it burned slightly but in a deliciously good way that had Ren pushing back wanting more.

"Ugh." Ren's breath caught in his throat as Horo slid all the way in; his hips rotated making the younger man moan in his ear, god Ren was going to die from a pleasure overload. Horo pulled out to thrust right back into the hilt "God damn Ren." His head tipped back as he pulled out to thrust back, his fingers tightened on the shorter man's hips with a bruising force. Ren pressed his cheek against the cool surface but soon found it heating and becoming slightly slick from his body heat and sweat "Fuck me like you need me." Because this was just too slow for their first time.

He needed Horo right now fast and hard, the loving could come later.

Horo pulled out wrapping his arm around Ren before moving back as he opened the stall door and moved quickly pushing Ren over the counter with the sinks in it. He pushed back in as fingers wrapped around the edges of the shorter man's top pulling it over his shoulders and down his arms to loop it at his wrists. Ren felt his hand being tied and moaned while pushing back into Horo's thrust "God yes." He jutted forward when Horo slammed his hips forward but soon found himself anchored when Horo gripped the cloth between his bound wrists.

His arms where pulled a little higher making his muscles burn as Horo continued to fuck him, Ren panted feeling close and tried to raise up on the balls of his feet but couldn't keep his balance as Horo kept hitting his prostate. Horo released Ren's bound wrists to grip his upper arms loving the way Chinese man's back arched but groaned when Ren rocked up onto the balls of his feet as muscles tightened around his cock. Ren lifted his head looking at their images in the mirror and moaned like a bitch in heat, he watched Blue lock start to stick to Horo's forehead as a bead of sweat rolled down his neck and over defined muscles.

Horo opened his eyes connecting with Ren's in the mirror, groaned at the flushed face with red swollen lips mostly from biting and damp hair stuck to his skin before pulling harder on Ren's arms. When the older man arched while moaning he trailed his eyes down the naked body before him and slammed into Ren when he catch sight of the red, weeping cock and tightly draw up balls. Ren found his arms released and his wrists freed before fingers threaded through his hair pulling him back until he was plastered to a sweaty chest.

Ren moaned reaching both arms back to grip blue strand and crushed them in his fist as his head tipped back "Horo." It sounded broken with his voice so raspy but Ren didn't care, this man was a sex god. Horo bit on the skin of Ren's neck as hand slid down a taunt stomach so his fingertips could dance over the weeping head of Ren's cock. Ren heard the door open but couldn't bring himself to care or even lift his head and rolled his hips back "Horo so good." He whimpered the words as fingers wrapped around his aching cock.

Horo pulled his mouth away satisfied with the red angry mark with slight teeth indentations and gripped Ren's chin with one hand turning his face so he could fuse their mouths together. Ren groaned into the kiss as he slammed his hips back feeling fingers tighten around his cock as Horo hit his prostate for the final time. Horo broke the kiss to watch in the mirror as Ren's back arched and his hips pushed back, seeing muscles tense as his body trembled, he looked away from the mirror and back at Ren.

He rocked his hips once more as muscles clamped down in his cock and groaned staring into golden eyes as he came. Ren parted his lips crying out "Horo." Softly as his climax claimed him, he tightened his fists in Horo's hair and pulled his head back down sealing their lips together and moaned into the kiss when he felt Horo's release inside him. Horo felt the shorter man go boneless against him and soothed his hands up the plains of his chest "Damn I'd wait another seven years for a night like this." He smiled slightly when Ren just smiled but didn't open his eyes.

God his thighs shook and Ren knew he didn't have the strength to move but when Horo pulled out he managed to open his eyes moaning in disappointment. Horo pushed Ren to lean against the side as he lifted the shorter man's pants up and fastened them before pulling them flush again dropping a kiss to the flesh before him. Ren hummed and rolled his head to look at Horo "You don't have to wait another seven years, I'm yours and your mine." He nipped at the taller man's bottom lip when he raised an eyebrow as a joke.

Horo tightened his arms around Ren "Damn straight" he helped Ren put his top back on and zipped it up "Lets go home." Home being Yoh and Anna's since everyone had moved in. Ren nodded and bent down to pick up the strip of black strip he dropped and looped it around his waist "Keep it for another time." He smirked when Horo muttered 'Tie you to the bed.' As he opened the bathroom door while taking his hand leading him out the club.

Ren slid into the taxi followed by Horo and slid into the taller man's lap resting his head on Horo's shoulder feeling tired, after seven years of sexual tension coming to a head Ren felt drained but being in Horo's arms like this was really lovely. Horo leaned his head back against the rest and brushed his lips against Ren's temple "Go to sleep I got you gold eyes." he tightened his arms around the shorter man enjoying the shared body heat.

Ren blinked his eyes open to see Horo stood above him with a smile on his face "Hey, we're home you want some sweat and t-shirt to wear." Ren stretched out on the bed nodding and found his eyes closing again. Horo rolled Ren over on his back again helping him change into his t-shirt and shorts before shedding his shirt and jeans putting on some sweats before joining Ren in the bed.

"Night" Ren blinked sleepily and pressed three fingertips to Horo's jaw and brushed their lips, smiling when Horo pulled him closer.

Horo draped one arm over Ren's waist and shoved one leg between the shorter mans while brushing their lips "Night."

The lovers lay entwined that night resting comfortably in each other's, the first of many nights to come.

* * *

><p>There might be a few mistakes I need to post it and read it to see the rest, so bear with me. haha, do you get it.<p>

If you would like to let me know if you see any would be most greatful.

And I think I'm going to be doing the Cabin prize trip as a fic, what do you think?

I'm so hyper and have no idea why but I'm having fun all by myself.

C.I.G.21 is off to party while listening to Kelly Rowland.


End file.
